The Book
by Frienze
Summary: "I wouldn't have thought it like you Collins to take an interest in Erotica of the Far East." Hugh has some explaining to do as to how a certain book managed to get into his possession and Jack faces the consequences of returning the said book to a rather seductive lady detective.
1. Chapter 1

**Another little headcanon I developed. I wish something like this had been put in series one. It was a golden opportunity and I imagine I would've died of laughter. Anyway, please tell me your thoughts. **

* * *

"Constable Collins" The Inspector called out sharply for Hugh from the front desk of the Police station.

Hugh bustled in obligingly, reams of paperwork in his hands and a slightly frazzled look in his eyes. The Inspector was half leaning, half sitting on the bench where he had been rummaging for something.

"Care to explain?" The Inspector asked pointedly holding up the book…that book. The Inspector studied Hugh, his eyebrows raised in a look somewhere between curiosity, amusement and disappointment. "I wouldn't have thought it like you Collins to take an interest in …_Erotica of the Far East" _He said glancing down at the book in his hands and trying to ignore the rather crude picture on the cover.

And indeed he wouldn't have Hugh had it in him. Constable Collins was one of the most innocent people he had met. It had taken him over a month to work up the courage to ask Miss Williams out on a date. Just a few weeks earlier when Jack had enquired about whether Hugh had kissed Miss Williams he had looked about ready to die of embarrassment or shock, or both. Let alone any matters beyond kissing... However if the look on Hugh's face was any indication, his understanding of…private affairs was far more than the Inspector had realised. Jack stared at Hugh scrutinising his face. Hugh had, by this stage turned the most alarming shade of red, and somewhat resembled a fish, his mouth agape and his eyes wide with shock.

His mouth opened and shut a few times, but he seemed to have lost the capacity to speak. Instead only small indistinguishable noises had fallen out of his mouth. Meanwhile the redness on his face had now spread to his ears. Jack raised his eyebrows even further towards his hairline. "I'm waiting Collins" he finally said.

"Miss Fisher gave it to me" he finally managed to choke out.

If possible Jacks eyebrows ascended even further towards the heavens.

"And why, on Gods earth, would Miss Fisher give you a book of Erotica."

"Umm…well…ah…" Hugh stammered. "You see it was just that Miss Fisher wanted me to check if the book…was um…well if it was illicit pornography or if it constituted having enough…ah…artistic merit for her to keep and uh…read." He finished meekly.

"I see" Jack said, finally flicking his eyes away from Collins down to the text. "Though I am still curious how you, of all people would be able to gauge the…appropriateness of the text?" he stated simply returning his gaze to him

"I'm sorry Sir, I ah, meant to give it to you, it's just you were busy with the murder case."

The corner of Jack's mouth twitched in spite of himself. He shouldn't find the prospect of an officer looking at erotica on the job amusing. But he had always had a soft spot for Constable Collins, and quite frankly his distress was very highly entertaining. He expected that Collins was the innocent in all this mess and wondered readily what game Miss Fisher was trying to play with the poor boy.

Probably the same game he had tried to play with Collins when he had asked him to search the ladies at the Green Mill.

Perhaps Miss Fisher had caught onto his statement that "he needs the practice." Not to mention the little fact that he would probably be laughing years from now and Constable Collins' face when he asked him to do so. Had he not been investigating a murder at the time the look Hugh shot him when he was done searching would have caused him to almost collapse with laughter.

"Well Collins, no doubt you found it enlightening." He finally managed to say, barely suppressing a grin.

Hugh face, which was only just beginning to return to normal colour, flushed red again.

"I will return to book to Miss Fisher on your behalf. I have to sort some things out with her. I am somewhat resentful of her playing games with Melbourne's constabulary." He stated hesitantly. He didn't want his attentions to be misinterpreted. Especially not by Collins, especially not regarding Miss Fisher.

"Do you not want to look over it first?" Hugh regretted the words as soon as they were out of his mouth. "To check that they're appropriate I mean!" He added hastily.

Jack gave him a sceptical look from under his eyebrows before moving off the desk and into his office to grab his coat. "I really don't think that will be necessary Collins, do you?" He donned his hat "After all, it has been read by a police officer. I take it there wasn't anything in there you couldn't handle Collins."

"I uh didn't read it Sir"

Jack didn't say anything but gave him a piercing gaze. It was the same one he used on criminals who lied when he already had evidence to prove otherwise. Jack tilted his head. "Has anyone ever told you that you shouldn't play poker Collins."

Collins looked slightly hurt. "Actually Miss Fisher said so about a week ago…" he mummbled

Jack rolled his eyes. Of course she had. "If you need me I'll be at Miss Fisher's, but my shift finishes in twenty minutes anyway." He started to head out the door but Hugh cut him off.

"I only read one chapter. Just the one on kissing!" he called out desperately.

Jack, unable to restrain himself turned back around quickly. "No doubt Miss Williams will be delighted" He turned before he was able to see Hugh's reaction, he had thus far managed to keep a straight face, but he doubted he would be able to if he saw Hugh's expression. Turning on his heel he walked quickly out the door, book under his arm and coat flying out behind him as the door banged shut.


	2. Chapter 2

**A big thanks to Firebird9 for reading over this for me, she's an absolute gem. **

**Anyway I hope you enjoy the second instalment!**

* * *

Phryne Fisher was sprawled in her favourite chair reading when the knock came at the door. She looked up curiously as Mr Butler went to answer it. A moment later he led the Inspector in. "The Detective Inspector for you Miss."

Phryne grinned delightedly, almost like a child with a new toy to play with. "Jack, how wonderful to see you."

Jack meanwhile had suddenly begun to develop doubtfulness about his plan. He had intended to show her that her feminine charms were wasted on him. That he was a serious man who meant business. To hand her the book without so much as batting an eyelid and show her that two could play her game, and to, for once have the upper hand. However the sight of her slender figure draped carelessly across the loveseat made him falter. She was a picture of charisma and seduction, and god he hated her for it. Suddenly his plan seemed a lot more difficult.

Jack nodded his head as an acknowledgement of Phryne's statement, but didn't respond. Mr Butler turned silently and left. Once he was gone Jack took a couple more steps into the room. Phryne cocked her head at him, and wondered what he was doing. He had a calm demeanour at first glance but Phryne had honed her observations of the inspector and she could tell that it was merely a façade. Small actions, the way in which he took off his hat, the way his eyes darted just slightly too quickly around the room, showed that the Inspector was feeling a little uncomfortable. "Please, have a seat." She said gesturing towards the chair opposite her.

He thought for a moment before cautiously lowering himself into the chair.

"Now tell me Jack, to what do I owe the pleasure?" She questioned cheerfully.

Jack finally found the resolve to speak. "I believe this belongs to you." He said, presenting the book to her.

He had hoped that she'd be embarrassed, or falter even for a second, but of course that would've been too much to hope for. Instead she sent him a look that sent the tables turning once more; a flirtatious glance under her eyelashes and a mischievous smile directed at the inspector which left no doubt in his mind that she knew the contents of the aforementioned book _very_ well.

"A personal favourite" she practically purred.

"Due to its artistic merit presumably." Jack retorted, she still hadn't taken the book from his hands.

Phryne gave him a rather suggestive look. "I contemplated getting a print of page one hundred and twelve to hang alongside the other pieces of art in my boudoir." She began to absentmindedly play with the pearls around her neck. Except for nothing with Miss Fisher was ever absent minded, Jack knew that, and he rather suspected the action was a deliberate attempt to highlight the pale, tempting skin of her neck. "However I thought that might be a little cruel to Dot." She smirked. "Though my other visitors would find it rather attention grabbing I'm sure."

Jack gave a small nod. It was common knowledge that Miss Fisher entertained many men in her bedroom. He tried not to let imaginings of the occurrences within that room carry him away…especially not ones which involved him (which was admittedly all of them).

"So you decided against it?" He enquired, trying not to sound too interested.

"You'll have to find out that for yourself." She hummed.

Jack's brow furrowed ever so slightly. He turned his head away from Miss Fisher to glance around the room, taking a sudden interest in the curtains. She grinned once more to herself knowing she had the upper hand and waited for the inspector to make the next move.

After a moment he spoke. "Constable Collins was looking very guilty when I found this."

"You found it!" She exclaimed delightedly. "Oh I would do anything to have seen his expression!" She cried and promptly burst out laughing at the thought.

Jack tried to restrain his own amusement. "That was a very cruel trick to play on poor Collins." He said, the corners of his mouth twitching.

"Crueller than making him search a roomful of ladies garters?" she queried.

Jack opened his mouth to speak but closed it without saying anything, a broad smile stretching across his features as he chuckled.

Phryne went to poor them each a glass of whiskey. "Poor man" she managed between giggles.

Jack accepted his glass with a courteous nod as a sign of thanks, before shrugging "I stand by what I said. He needs the practice."

Phryne smiled a little to herself at the thought, Dot did adore the Constable.

Her smile turned into a wicked grin as she looked to the inspector. "What about you Jack, are you quite in practice with garters?"

Jack choked on his whiskey. His face went red and it was a full minute before he was able to talk.

"I…I fail to see how that's of any relevance at all" he finally managed to splutter out.

"It's only that you were equally as capable of searching the suspects…most men would jump at the opportunity to search a woman's thigh."

Jack finished clearing his throat after the brief episode. "I think you'll find Miss Fisher, that I am not most men." He croaked.

"No," she said softly "you're definitely not most men." It was almost a whisper, a gentle, delicate murmur, unlike the scathing wit of just a moment before. Jack looked in wonder at Phryne, but a mere second later she snapped out of it.

"No you most certainly are not, because most men would've at least taken a peek at a book of Eastern Erotica if it was handed to them, but not you." She said, a curious look on her face.

Jack looked confused. "How do you know I didn't look at it?" he said seeming the epitome of composure, well trying to seem it at least.

Phryne was tempted to point out that no man who saw her flirting, who had read that book anytime recently would have to self-restraint to just sit there and look at her instead of ravishing her on the spot.

Instead she settled on saying "You're far to composed to have looked at those images."

"As I've told you before Miss Fisher. I'm a grown man. I think I can handle a little bare flesh.

"There's a difference between bare flesh and erotica. And this is definitely erotica" she said, finally picking up the book which Jack had placed down on the table. Rapidly flicking to a specific page and raising her eyebrows in amusement.

Jack for the first time felt an overwhelming urge to know the contents of the book, and what would make Phryne Fisher react so. He tried to slowly, secretly peer at the contents of the book. She looked up and giggled.

"Want to see?" She teased.

Jack stared at her, barely supressing his frustration.

She continued to flick through the pages of the book, pulling a wide variety of expressions which were thoroughly arousing his curiosity…as well as other things.

She gasped delightedly at one page and Jack had to fight back an overwhelming urge to throw the book from her hands and motivate the same noise with his own actions.

He knew she was toying with him, she clearly knew the contents of the book, she was hardly going to be surprised by it. Instead she played games with him, to make him curious. To make him desire her. What was more frustrating was the fact that she was succeeding.

"So tell me Miss Fisher, how did you manage to come by a book of Eastern erotica?" Jack asked attempting to divert her attention.

Phryne looked up from the book and smiled. Not a coquettish grin, but a soft smile, reminiscent. "It was a year after the war. My ambulance unit had disbanded and I had spent most of my time in France. And…well…I needed to get away." She said softly, Jack had the feeling there was more to it than that but he didn't pry. "I had very recently been able to claim my…wealth. The war caused a great deal of changes, not the least of which was to my father who seemed to somewhat re-evaluate his whole being.. After so many of my close scrapes with death…well he finally decided to grant me access to my fortunes, I think he was hoping it would chase me into less dangerous circumstances." Phryne muttered thoughtfully. Jack raised a questioning eyebrow but didn't say anything.

"So I found myself in Europe, incredibly wealthy and able to do whatever I desired. So I hoped on a boat and sailed around the Mediterranean." She grinned playfully. "Anyway, on this boat there was this woman. She was marvellous. She had been a courtesan, the mistress of some important rich, official in France and before that an aristocrat in England. She was powerful, sexy and free. And naturally we became great friends."

"Naturally." Jack murmured into his whiskey"

Phryne ignored him "She had over her travels collected quite an extensive array of books, paintings and so on. She gave me this, there were some running jokes about this book between the two of us, and it was to remember her by." She admitted with a small laugh.

Jack just raised his eyebrows and nodded. Phryne looked confused "you don't seem surprised by my acquaintance with high class concubines." She said cocking her head.

"Miss Fisher I doubt at this point anything you did would surprise me. I'm actually more surprised by the relative normalcy of it…for you of course." He professed. Phryne raised a quizzical eyebrow.

Jack gaped a little "what I mean is that…knowing you Miss Fisher and your many escapades, you could have gotten it any number of bizarre ways, seeing as absurd situations seem to be normal for you."

Phryne laughed. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

They lapsed into contemplative silence. Peaceful. Quiet. Jack stared at Phryne and she stared right back. It was calm for a moment before Phryne's eyes suddenly lit up with a mischievous glimmer.

"So I assume the book is deemed acceptable then. But seeing as you haven't read it you probably wouldn't know…maybe you should look over it?" She leant forward as she spoke and her blouse fell dangerously low.

"Are you trying to have the book seized Miss Fisher" Jack queried tiredly

"No inspector! I simply would hate to be doing anything against the law, or have any illicit material in my house." She said, her voice suspiciously high-pitched and innocent.

Jack raised his eyebrows "Which makes sense, especially when you look at the fact that if I wanted to I would have enough on you to lock you up for at least a month or two."

Phryne feigned ignorance at what he was talking about. "Well now inspector I'm sure it's not that bad. It's only sex after all."

"Well we try not to make a habit of arresting people for what they do in bed." Jack stared Phryne down.

"What about in other places?" Phryne enquired with a devilish grin.

Jack's mouth fell slightly open and he shook his head slightly as if trying to erase images from his mind.

"Um, not usually." He managed. "It tends to be more the withholding of evidence…or maybe something like breaking and entering" He remarked blandly.

Phryne simply winked. Jack couldn't help but grin, although he tried hard to resist. Slowly steadily Phryne started to giggle, Jack followed her and soon they were both laughing heartily, though neither of them were one hundred percent sure why. Perhaps it was just the joy of being with the other.

"Inspector?" Phryne began "Would you like to stay for dinner?"

Jack contemplated for a moment before nodding. "That sounds wonderful, thank you Miss Fisher."

Phryne grinned at Jack, he quickly reciprocated the action and she went to refill the glass of whiskey, the book lying forgotten on the table.


	3. Chapter 3

**Bit of a shorter chapter than my usual, I hope to get another one up within the next 48 hours though- the next one will have more Phryne/Jack interaction and flirting. So keep an eye out. **

**Also please review! I'd love to hear your thoughts, or any suggestions on where to take it next. Big thanks to TaleWeaver who reviewed this twice and is a huge source of inspiration. I appreciate your ideas, they're great.**

**Also again a massive thanks to Firebird9 who is lovely and convinced me to keep this fic going.**

* * *

It was a mere 48 hours before the book was thought of again. Phryne Fisher was sitting at home, alone. Dot had gone out for the evening and it was Mr Butler's night off. She had planned to go out dancing but instead found herself seated at home dearly wishing for the company of a certain Detective Inspector.

She groaned inwardly at herself. Since when had Phryne Fisher ever elected to stay at home when there were a thousand young, attractive men waiting to be seduced out there?

The answer was of course since Jack Robinson had entered her life. Or more specifically when she had decided that Jack Robinson was the single finest man she had ever met. Not that she would've told anyone that. Phryne bit her lip. She wanted to have fun! She wanted to dance and flirt and dazzle someone. It was unfortunate that now the only person she wanted to do any of this with was currently not in her presence.

It was becoming a tradition of theirs over the few months they had known each other for him to drop round during and immediately after cases. It was something she found herself looking more and more forward to. Though she had to admit it had drained her whiskey supply rather more quickly than she was used to. But Phryne didn't fret about such things. Sometimes she even managed to get him to stay for the occasional games of chess or checkers. It was nice having someone as clever as she was (not that she'd profess she thought that to anyone else) to play with.

Despite what Phryne felt to be friendship with the Inspector, he had yet to visit her without the preface of a murder inquiry. It was somewhat frustrating, especially when there were long breaks between such investigations. Of course "long" in Phryne's terms was anything over a week. So whilst she waited for someone to drop dead suspiciously Phryne simply would have to make do without the inspectors company.

Phryne looked around for something to entertain herself with. She scanned the bookshelves full of novels, most of which she had already read. However as she skimmed past a particular book and stopped a wicked smirk spreading across her face. She had suddenly thought of a rather marvellous game to play, and she did love games. She wondered if the inspector did too.

She picked up the book, finding some brown paper and twine in the kitchen she wrapped it herself. It became quite a presentable looking gift. Grabbing a card she wrote elegantly

"_Jack  
Tell me, do you think page one hundred and twelve or fifty seven is more suitable to get in a print? Judged by artistic merit."_

She didn't bother to sign. She knew that Jack would have absolutely no doubts as to who sent this particular package.

Grinning proudly she stood up leaving the parcel on the kitchen table. Perhaps she did feel like going out dancing after all.

* * *

The next morning Phryne awoke to knocking with a mild hangover and a grin on her face.

Beside her she heard a faint groan and as Dot called out at the door "Is it alright to come in Miss?"

"Well that rather depends on what your stance on nudism is!" Miss Fisher replied admiring the man next to her. Markus, his name was a breathtakingly handsome writer, who as it turned out liked to spout out bits of poetic verse when kissed.

"Could you perhaps bring us two strong coffees, lots of water and as much food as Mr Butler can fry in 15 minutes." She called out

"Of course Miss" a somewhat relieved Dot said. She had seen far more naked men than she had cared to in her time with Miss Fisher; it was always a relief when she didn't.

A hour later after her and Markus had been fed and had been ushered out the door with many "thank you's" and grand elegant phrases befitting someone who wrote poetry, none of which Phryne noticed in the slightest, though she had rather enjoyed the previous night. She kept his number, just in case she ever needed some fun.

When he had finally gone Phryne picked up the parcel. "I'm just going to go post this Mr Butler; I'll be back before you know it."

Charging off to the post office mischievous smirk plastered on her face. It would have been quicker to deliver it to Jack's house herself, but that would've been too easy. This was a game; she was going to make it entertaining.

She posted the book to Jack's home address. That done she contented herself to go home and imagine a wide variety of his possible reactions, much to her amusement.

* * *

Jack Robinson found the book on his doorstep three days later. He picked it up with his other mail though it was the package that aroused his curiosity most. Closing the front door behind him he went to read the card.

About a minute later he looked as if someone had hit him in the face. Possibly with a book of erotica? A look of absolute astonishment passed across his features.

The gall of that woman!

He didn't need to open the parcel to see what was inside. Turning and marching right out the front door he was halfway to Miss Fisher's house before he thought better of it, turning instead to go to the post office.

He quickly scribbled on a card "As I have no training in art criticism or history I suggest you find someone else to judge for you." He wrote brusquely. Posting the letter and returning home. However, for the rest of the evening his mind ran wild with imaginings of the contents of the book. It got to the point where he was sure that what he was imagining was more obscene than the actual contents of the book of erotica; especially when all of the women looked suspiciously like the dark haired lady responsible for this mess and the men strangely like his own self.

The thoughts continued to plague him for the rest of the evening and he cursed inwardly that her trick had succeeded in giving her the upper hand. Still he hoped that his own response would at least throw her off balance a little. He went to sleep with the hope that this whole thing would be forgotten by morning.

It wasn't.


	4. Chapter 4

**See I told you I'd update within 24 hours. Anyway, enjoy and review. **

* * *

When the book arrived back at Miss Fisher's house clearly unopened Phryne wasn't particularly surprised; though she was just a tad bit disappointed that the inspector hadn't snuck a peek at the salacious text.

However the disappointment was short lived. She chuckled lightly to herself at his response. Only Jack Robinson would write a sardonic note instead of enjoying a book of erotica.

Phryne smirked, "oh well" she thought to herself "if this game takes a few turns all the better."

She fiddled absentmindedly with the twine wrapped around the book as she wondered where to put the book next. She obviously couldn't send it back to him. It would be a pointless endeavour. No Phryne would keep him on his toes; he wouldn't know when he would find it; or where.

She hummed to herself. How office would be too obvious right now, she had already sent it to his house. A slow smirk spread across her face. It might be a little while before she was able to place it, but it would definitely be a surprise.

She placed the book in her handbag. From now on she would carry it with her, lest the opportunity present itself. However before she did so she scribbled a new note.

"Dear Jack,  
I was rather taken aback by your last note, why I don't even think you bothered to read it! You'd think you'd at least be able to do me this small favour after all the help I've given you with the cases. Nonetheless I'll forgive you just this once, and even give you the chance to redeem yourself. You're lucky I'm so generous."

Satisfied with herself she left the book waiting in her handbag, meanwhile Miss Fisher eagerly kept an eye out for the opportunity to place it.

* * *

The aforementioned opportunity presented itself two weeks later. Finally there had been another murder and they were currently tracking down their main suspect having finally found an address. They walked out of the police station together. Jack ever the gentleman held the door for Phryne as she exited and he followed closely behind her.

"It makes no sense to go in two separate vehicles to the same location." Phryne stated turning to face him.

Jack almost walked into Phryne stopping suddenly mere centimetres from her. Far too close for comfort.

"I agree" he said, but didn't move away. "We can take my car." He stated firmly

"I could get us there in half the time in the Hispano." Phryne murmured in a voice which was far too provocative to be discussing a mere means of travel. She looked up at Jack from under her lashes, red lips pulled into a flirtatious grin.

Jack's brow furrowed slightly. Why was it that everything that came out of Phryne Fishers mouth sounded like some form of seduction? They were talking about cars for goodness sake!

Jack inwardly wondered if maybe it was just him. Maybe he was reading her wrong…or maybe he was just seeing what he wanted to see.

He cleared his throat. "Unlike you Miss Fisher I am actually a police officer, as such I am obligated to act by the laws I enforce, like the speed rules"

Phryne sighed in contempt but moved swiftly into the passenger seat of Jack's car.

The twenty minutes of the drive passed swiftly they talking through the details of the case. Hopefully this suspect would give them some more answers to the questions they needed.

They pulled up outside the small terraced house and took a moment to take it in. It was a very nice house to look at, well-kept and neat. Hardly where you'd first go when looking for a murder suspect. Still both Phryne and the Inspector knew by now to never trust appearances.

They approached the house, knocking confidently on the door and waiting for a response. It was opened by a middle ages woman of small stature with large, sad looking eyes, rather like a doe. At the sight of the two of them in the doorway she looked about ready to faint.

"Miss Hayes I presume" Jack began.

"We're here to talk to you about a murder" Phryne finished.

At this point the woman did faint clean away and Jack and Phryne had the graceful task of removing her from the doorway and waking her so she could be questioned.

After an hour, during which it became apparent that the lady in question could not possible have murdered the dead man Jack and Phryne finally resolved to leave. They were almost out the door when Jack abruptly asked "I'm sorry Miss Hayes, might I borrow your phone momentarily?" The woman nodded

"I'll wait in the car." Phryne said before shuddering to herself. That was a line she thought would never have come out of her mouth.

However this was just the opportunity she was waiting for, she quickly opened the glove box in the inspectors car, shoving the book inside.

She sat looking far too innocent when Jack walked back out to the car.

"You're looking suspiciously demure Miss Fisher. Going to tell me what it is you've done Miss Fisher?" He asked as he sat down at the wheel.

"Jack, I don't know where you got the idea that I'd done anything" she said with deceitful decorum.

"Well honestly Miss Fisher I'm hard pressed to think of a time when you haven't done something, and that something usually results in getting me into trouble."

"Well Jack, you know I'd never want to do that. Now come on, we have a murder to solve." She stated dismissively.

Jack studied her face but unable to figure out what was going on inside her head he turned his mind to driving back to the station.

It was only when she was sure he had forgotten the matter that she let a grin stretch across her face.

Phryne however was mistaken; the inspector did notice the grin and felt a faint feeling of dread in the pit of his stomach.

* * *

It was a further two weeks before the book was discovered again. In the time that had passed since the initial encounter Jack and Phryne's relationship had evolved a little, well quite a bit really.

For one thing he had kissed her.

Admittedly it was in an effort to protect her from the scum of the earth which was Rene Dubious. But since that day the sensation of Phryne's lips on his for that brief, unrequited moment had been haunting him.

Miss Fisher wasn't helping the matter waltzing into his crime scenes with her French perfume and mischievous grin. Taunting him, and confronting him about the matter. Demanding he call a spade a spade. He groaned silently to himself.

And then there was the painting. The cursed painting. Phryne, naked. Stretched out, the position fully accentuating every line of her gorgeous body. And her head, thrown back, exposing that pale neck.

Jack felt himself flush at simply the thought of it.

He cursed to himself. He was a grown man. And a married one…if not for much longer. He couldn't allow this. Miss Fisher had no right to enter his life, throw a few flirtatious looks and then afterwards consume his every thought!

He was driving Collins to the scene of a newfound crime.

"Umm I'm sorry sir; I seem to have forgotten my pen. Do you have a spare one?" Hugh asked in his usual tentative manner.

"There should be some in the glove box Collins." He replied curtly.

Hugh sifted through the contents of the box, as he did so he pulled out a rather familiar looking brown package.

There was a screeching of tyres and Jack and Hugh flew forward as Jack rapidly hit the breaks in his shock.

Hugh's face had gone rather pale. "A…are you alright sir."

"Perfectly fine Collins" Jack barely managed to get the words out. He tore his eyes from the parcel. "I just...I thought I saw a dog on the road."

"Right you are Sir." Hugh stammered and hastily went to rearrange the glove box, packing the contents, the book included back inside and out of sight.

Jack inhaled deeply and slowly continued to drive.

He had said to Phryne numerous times that she would be the death of him. He didn't realise how diligently she was pursuing his claim.


	5. Chapter 5

"Miss Fisher!" the inspector declared loudly as he charged into the parlour of her home. As soon as his shift had finished he had left his office, the book in hand and stormed to her house. He hadn't looked at it. At the moment he was far too frustrated to care what was illustrated on those pages. Phryne was standing at the window, glass of whiskey in hand and a devilish grin upon her face.

"Ah Jack, I was wondering when you'd find it.?" She said with a smirk offering the glass out to him. It was clear she had seen him coming.

Jack refused it, a look of barely repressed resentment on his face.

"I appreciate Miss Fisher that you probably find trying to get me to gawp at illustrations of erotica a fun pastime. However I must however insist that you stop. I am not some toy to be played with Miss Fisher. I want no part in your games."

Phryne blinked a few times and raised her eyebrows ever so slightly.

"I'm afraid I don't quite understand what the matter is Inspector, it's merely in jest."

"The matter is that this, this questionable material, was discovered in **_my_** glove box, by constable and colleague, _whilst I was on duty._" Jack stopped there. He could just imagine Miss Fisher's reaction if he told her he had almost crashed the car. It would not do for her to know how profoundly her actions had impacted him.

Phryne looked shocked for a moment before she stated to laugh.

"Miss Fisher I don't think you're taking this matter seriously."

"I haven't taken anything seriously…" she began

"Since 1918. I know." He growled.

Phryne was somewhat taken aback by just how irate the inspector was. She would not however let a little thing like a grumpy inspector stop her fun.

"I hope you know Jack, I don't view you as a toy. This may be a game inspector, but you are just as much a player as I am. Or you can be if you want."

"Games are for children Miss Fisher, I'm a grown man." Jack was confused. Certainly he didn't feel like he had any control over the game...but maybe he did?

Phryne looked dubiously at him. "Games aren't for children inspector. Games are for anyone with any sense of fun."

"As I said Miss Fisher, I'm a grown man. Grown men don't play games."

"What because grown men have no sense of fun?" Phryne snorted derisively. "I think you'll find inspector that I know a great many grown men who have quite the appetite for fun." She said with a salacious grin. Jack tried to stop himself thinking about what kind of fun Phryne was having with the said men. He failed. He seriously doubted that any of her suitors were sent books of erotica though, he thought nervously. Or maybe they were…

The thought made him want to run from the room in fright. Was Phryne Fisher seducing him?

He had been sure, until this point that her flirtations had just been the norm, used on everyman in her presence, regardless of whether or not she wanted to bed them. Jack heart beat faster a he wondered just how seriously Phryne was taking their flirtatious banter.

It didn't matter though. He was still a married man, and he had already sworn to himself that he wouldn't let himself be seduced by Phryne Fisher. The consequences of giving into such carnal pleasures simply weren't worth it.

Phryne studied him as he became lost in thought.

"Penny for your thoughts?" She asked with a grin which seemed to indicate she knew exactly where his thoughts were heading.

"You'll need more than a penny Miss Fisher." He declared

Phryne chuckled.

Jack placed the book down on the table and finally accepted the glass from her hands.

"It's all very well for you Miss Fisher, you can afford to have fun, to shirk responsibilities. You have wealth, friends and an utter disregard for expectations. Not all of us are so lucky."

Phryne sighed. "You do know Inspector, that no-one expects you to be serious all the time. Your shift is over Inspector. You're entitled to enjoy yourself sometimes."

"I do enjoy myself!" He announced indignantly

"Oh indeed. When?" Asked Phryne with an innocent grin on her face.

"_When I'm with you" _Jack thought to himself, but he couldn't say it aloud.

"The normal times." He stated, trying to keep cool. "When I'm around friends, when I'm reading my favourite books. Whenever I'm not subjugated to operetta."

Phryne chuckled. "Jack forgive me saying, but your social circle is hardly the broadest and reading a good book doesn't compare to the fun of human company."

Jack frowned. "Well that rather depends on the company."

Phryne sighed.

"I enjoy myself Miss Fisher!" He cried. "Just because I don't dance or go out to parties!"

Phryne sighed again.

"If you really preferred the company of books Jack, why do you spend virtually all your evenings at my house drinking my liquor?"

Jack cocked his head.

"Your liquor is better than mine." He announced a wry smile working its way to the corners of his mouth.

Phryne downed the last of her drink, slamming it down on the table and flipping her hair back melodramatically. "I feel so used Inspector." She sighed before she started to giggle. Jack chuckled a little with her.

"You aren't going to stop giving this to me, are you?" Jack finally asked.

"No" Phryne said simply.

He sighed. "I should've known."

Phryne simply laughed.

"I ought to go." He said standing. "It's quite unjust of you Miss Fisher. I come in here to get annoyed at you and just end up laughing and drinking alcohol."

Phryne smiled but didn't speak.

"Until the next time you plant this somewhere I'll find it." Jack grimaced and walked out the door.

Phryne smirked to herself_. "Where to put it next?"_


End file.
